nscfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nihamavasah
Das ist das Land vom Volker mit F hintendran. Nihamavasah Bild:Karte_nihamavasah.jpg mit seiner Hauptstadt Trokän-Haid liegt in zentraler Lage auf dem NSC-Hauptkontinent und zählt (von Nord nach West im Uhrzeigersinn) Invincibilien, Syldavien, Ladania, das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel und Volkisistan zu seinen geschätzten Nachbarn. Der Name (übersetzt: Land, wo kein Meer ist) resultiert wohl aus der einzigartigen Binnenlage. Als einer von zwei Staaten auf dem Kontinent verfügt Nihamavasah über keinen eigenen Zugang zum Meer. Die Bewohner gelten als ausgesprochen wasserscheu und sind für ihren trockenen Humor (scharf wie der Sandsturm, der über unsere Häuser dahinweht ist der Ausdruck, den die Nihamawasahnier für diesen benutzen) bekannt bzw. berüchtigt. Sie leben in friedlichem Einvernehmen mit ihren Nachbarn und sind zu 90 % homosexuell. Es besteht jedoch eine überwältigend große Toleranz und Akzeptanz gegenüber der heterosexuellen Minderheit. Legende Nach den in Nihamavasah weitläufig bekannten Überlieferungen, sind die Nihamavasahianer die Nachkommen eines Stammes von Seefahrern, die auf den bibliothekarischen Inseln ihre ursprüngliche Heimat hatten. Sie waren die ersten Entdecker des neuen Kontinents, denn sie zufällig nach jahrelanger Irrfahrt erreichten. Da die Seefahrer die Nase vom Meer gestrichen voll hatten, nahmen sie die meerfernste Region des Kontinentes mit den Worten "Nie wema Wassa!" in Besitz und dort sind sie bis heute geblieben. Vermutlich durch Lautverschiebungen entstand aus dem Ausruf "Nie wema Wassa!" der heutige Landesname. Aus den jahrelangen Seereisen erklären die Nihamavashianer auch ihre überwiegend homosexuelle Orientierung - da es ja nicht am Wasser liegen kann. Sprache Die Nihamavasahnier sind überaus polyglott und sprechen neben dem typischen trockenen Esperanto auch Schwäbisch, Deutsch, Englisch und ein bisschen Französisch. Die Flagge 110px Die Flagge von Nihamavasah zeigt auf gelbem Grund (symbolisch für den Wüstensand) im oberen linken Viertel einen in rot durchgestrichenen blauen Wassertropfen. Politische Struktur Nihamavasah wird vom Patrizier Volkerius regiert - und zwar nach dem Motto "Ein Mann - eine Stimme" Er ist der Mann und er hat die Stimme. Nihamavasahs Städte haben ansonsten relativ große Autonomie. Militärisch gibt es weder Infanterie noch Kavallerie oder gar Luftwaffe, dafür jedoch seltsamerweise ein Marine-Korps. Aussenpolitik Nihamavasah hat ein exzellentes Verhältnis zu all seinen Nachbarländern. Dies liegt vor allem daran, dass keines der anderen Länder Interesse am kargen, trockenen, heißen und wasserlosen Territorium im Herzen des Kontinents hat. Die Nihamavasahianer, die eigentlich ganz zufrieden vor sich hinleben und ihren trockenen Humor und ihre Leselust pflegen, werden von vielen anderen Menschen auf dem Kontinent für leicht durchgeknallt gehalten, weil sie freiwillig und offensichtlich glücklich in der Wüste leben. Aber gerade auf diese Durchgeknalltheit sind die Nihamavasahianer besonders stolz. Windmaschinen sind in Nihamavasah übrigens ebenso rigoros verboten (Gefahr von Sandstürmen) wie sternförmiger, spiegelbesetzter Kopfschmuck (Gefahr der Blendung durch Reflektion der Wüstensonne). Hauptstadt und Bevölkerungsstruktur Die Hauptstadt Trokän-Haid befindet sich mitten im einzigen bewachsenen Gebiet des Landes, das "Kleiner-X-förmiger-Wald" heißt, und in ihr leben 50.000 Menschen. Das sind 5 % der Gesamtbevölkerung. Weitere größere Siedlungen sind Stau-Bich im Westen an der Grenze zum Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel (45.000 EW), Volkeriae im Dreiländereck Volkisistan, Invincibilien und Nihamavasah (39.561 EW) sowie im Osten Hais-Pluth mit rund 34.000 Einwohnern. Die Bezeichnung der Einwohner von Nihamavasah lautet Nihamavasahianer. Wirtschaft und Tourismus Bekannt ist Nihamavasah neben dem trockenen Humor vor allem für seine trockenen Weine und sein trockenes Nationalgebäck, den Sandkuchen, die zugleich die wichtigsten Exportgüter des Landes ausmachen. Der Tourismus ist noch nicht sonderlich weit entwickelt. Derzeit wird versucht, den regenbogenfarbenen Sandsturm um Hais-Pluth, der bei entsprechendem Sonnenstand ein faszinierendes Naturschauspiel bietet, auf dem Kontinent bekannt zu machen und entsprechend zu vermarkten. In Trokän-Haid findet an jedem ersten Samstag im Monat der größte Christopher Street Day des Kontinents statt. Nihamavasah verfügt über ein ausgebautes Transrapid-Netz, das auf hohen Stelzen verlaufend zum einen alle Siedlungen sternförmig mit Trokän-Haid aber auch ringförmig untereinander verbindet. In Trokän-Haid findet sich auch der einzige Flughafen des Landes, der insgesamt gesehen jedoch eher eine untergeordnete Rolle spielt Natur Nihamavasah erstaunt trotz seiner Wasserlosigkeit an der Oberfläche mit einer überaus vielfältigen Fauna. Erstaunlicherweise sind keine Gifttiere bekannt. Es heißt, sie hätten die spitze Zunge der Nihamavasahianer nicht ertragen können und seien alle nach Invincibilien ausgewandert, wo damals eine Schlange auf dem Thron gesessen habe. Berichte, dass es sich dabei um die Großmutter der derzeitigen Königin gehandelt habe, stammen jedoch definitiv nicht aus Nihamavasah. Die meisten in Nihamavasah vorkommenden Tierarten sind als endemisch anzusehen. Nur hier gibt es dreihöckrige Dromedare und auch nur hier haben sich - im kleinen x-förmigen Wald - bis heute Einhörner halten können. Gleiches gilt für die größte Vogelart des Landes, den Dodo. Die Flora von Nihamavasah ist fast ausschließlich im kleinen x-förmigen Wald zu finden und grün. Interessanteres gibt es hierzu nicht zu sagen. Die Wasserversorgung des Landes ist übrigens durch unerschöpfliche unterirdische Wasservorkommen gesichert. Der Plan, dieses Wasser zu nutzen um das Land zu einer einzigen Oase zu machen, haben die Nihamavasahianer bereits mehrfach in Referenden abgelehnt. Ein Ende der Diskussion wurde dadurch erreicht, dass das Verbot dieses Plans 2007 als Artikel 1 a in die Verfassung aufgenommen wurde. Teilnahme am Nation Song Contest Nihamavasah war beim NSC 3 zum ersten Mal dabei und wurde von Pat Benatar mit "We belong" vertreten, nachdem die ursprünglich ausgewählten Teilnehmer den Titel bereits für ein anderes Land eingereicht hatten. Gemeinsam mit Grundtopia belegte man mit 42 Punkten den 13. Platz. Auch wenn das Ziel der Top-Ten-Platzierung nicht erreicht wurde, freut sich das ganze Land bereits auf den NSC 4 in Nelbyville. Am 11.12.2007 wurde bereits die Vorentscheidung ausgetragen und der Sieger nach Volkisistan gemeldet. Die Unterlegenen: Platz 4: (0,0 %) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yX57N5ORqvg (Der Sänger wurde sofort nach dem Auftritt in Land 10 abgeschoben und mit einem lebenslänglichen Auftritsverbot in Nihamavasah belegt - Wie sich der Sänger überhaupt in die Vorentscheidung schmuggeln konnte, muß nich geklärt werden.) Platz 3: (9,9 %) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCE43y2PyMU und last not least Platz 2: (10,1 %) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=On3mrKW-Nk0 interessante Einzelinfos Fernsehsender: RTV-N, Intendant: O. Ranschade Fluggesellschaft Wings of Nihamavasah Währung: 1 Tasse = 100 Tropfen (entspricht ca. 0,987 €) Anzahl der Bibliotheken: 5000 Anzahl der Sportstudios: 0 Hymne Die Hymne des Landes trägt den Titel "Bring me some water" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSGy6jxYZeE zurück zur Hauptseite